


Behind The Scenes

by SonglordsBug



Series: Legacy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Headcanon, how it would have gone down, in this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The events of The Winter Soldier in my Legacy verse. Not much changes outright. But the Howlies Descendants do a lot of behind the scenes work.





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

There is a general announcement across Shield when Nick Fury dies. Natasha also texts Clint to tell him that everything’s gone to hell and possibly something like Hydra is involved. Clint has been hanging around Stark/Avengers Tower and lets the other current residents, Thor, Jane, and Darcy, know.

Darcy immediately tells Jarvis to initiate Legacy 8, that being the specific code that Legacy set up in case Hydra tried to take over the world via Shield while using Stark tech. Jarvis starts contacting all of the Legacy members he can find while the others stare at Darcy in surprise/confusion.

Four calls her almost immediately to find out where, what, and who. Darcy tells him DC, she doesn’t know what until she gets ahold of Tinker, and Fury, Cap, and Widow. Then Tony calls in and reluctantly owns up to the three next-gen helicarriers (Darcy is NOT happy).

Jarvis realizes that several someones are in the dam hideout in DC. This is how they realize that Nick isn’t actually dead. Jarvis manages to contact all of the Legacy members except Trip. Well, and Phil, but they’re trying to leave him alone until they’ve confirmed that whatever Nick did to resurrect him didn’t turn him into a different person.

Anyway Trip is on a Shield plane with surprisingly good security. Darcy starts trying to hack it, which freaks Skye out until Trip and Phil recognize her style and tell Skye to let her through. They find out that it’s a Code 8 and Phil has to explain Legacy to his team. Darcy manages to mention subtly that Marcus Johnson is still alive.

The three Stark siblings end up analyzing the helicarrier plans for a way to destroy them, eventually figuring out that the only way to do that is to set the helicarriers on each other.

Meanwhile one of the other Legacies, who is keeping an eye on things, notices that Hydra is setting up to capture Cap and Widow and some guy (Sam). They contact Fury and Hill gets sent out.

One thing that I’m not entirely sure how it would go is Bucky. An increasing part of Legacy Verse is that they end up with both Bucky and Peggy as their resident Ghosts. The two of them are considered dead by everyone but Legacy. They both have enhancements are not entirely mentally stable and they run around the world taking out bad guys.

Maybe when Jarvis is finding all of the Legacy members, he registers ‘Winter’ in DC, but not seeming to act of his free will and away from 'English’. Then 'English’ shows up in bad shape at a Legacy base, because Hydra had to hurt her a lot to get Bucky. At the end of the movie she’s the one who will actually be able to find him and drag him home.

Or maybe they’re both fine and it’s someone else who’s running around doing the Bucky things and they show up at some opportune moment to help (and confuse the heck out of Steve).


End file.
